


Brave

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel finally understands what it means to be brave. </p><p>Prompt: "Most people know the Devil as being capable of great evil, but he was once - and still is, in his own twisted way - capable of great love. Lucifer being sweet to his younger brothers, teaching them to fly, before he was cast out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Gabriel was the youngest of the bunch and doted on by all three of his older siblings. 

Michael maintained the aura of safety and guidance, teaching the new fledging the rules of Heaven and the rules of Earth. He showed him the circle of life and that each creature -- even themselves -- had a purpose that kept all life to propel forward. Lucifer taught him to be clever and be quick on his toes. He showed him how to fly and maneuver in the air, challenging him often to beat him in a race. The Morning Star taught him tricks like how to make a cloud turn into a monsoon to how to sneak up on their siblings unannounced. Raphael taught Gabriel about their Father’s creation and how to heal wounds unseen and seen. He showed him electrical currents and how to light up clouds. Raphael was the one who was the most protective over Gabriel. It was he who would heal Gabriel’s scratches when he fell and keep him out of danger. 

Gabriel, never understood how much Heaven and Earth were in turmoil when their youngest archangel was missing, until that very second he saw Death stand beside Lucifer unseen. When Death finally came for him.

Gabriel had a habit of running off where he shouldn’t, curiosity pulling him here and there. He enjoyed watching the animals, chatting nonstop to the macaques to teaching the parrots how to repeat phrases in Enochian. He was slowly beginning to make them all call out for Michael, having successfully confused Michael twice now whenever he touched down on Earth. Michael always unsure of who was calling his name. Lucifer clapped him on the shoulder and laughed in appreciation each and every time. However, Gabriel wasn’t as brave as his brothers. 

He quietly wished he could be and shared this with Raphael who would smile tenderly at him. Bravery is earned, he would tell Gabriel. Gabriel tried to be brave, such as going up to the Leviathans that kept the waters and land clean, removing any mutated animals or errors during the mass production of creatures after Creation. He didn’t last a minute in trying to converse with the frightening creatures, running back to Raphael in tears, terrified of their appearance. Gabriel began to silently accept he just couldn’t be brave, looking lost and disappointed in himself when years later his brothers finally imprisoned the Leviathans due to a surplus of problems.

So when one day he was pulled by curiosity to explore a few caves, when leaving, he was greeted with the harsh roar of thunder and rain. Despite how many times Raphael showed him lightening, he still trembled and ducked his head as it streaked across the sky. Now having to deal with it to go home, he cowered back into the cave, eyes watering. He always saw storms from a distance, never being in one. A few times he stepped out, small wings flaring to pull his equally small self up, but when the thunder boomed he scrambled back into the safety of the cave. Drenched and at a loss of what to do, he shuddered patiently for the storm to go away. 

Heaven was all in a rage when their youngest archangel was not accounted for. Michael has never before shown such obvious distress, making the storm only worse as he paced about, shouting heated orders for Gabriel to be found. Lucifer looked anxious, asking their Father where Gabriel was, but he only answered cryptically. That left both of the eldest infuriated and worried, feeding off of each other’s emotions toxically. It was Raphael who kept them rooted, tears in his eyes and begging for them to find Gabriel. 

Michael agreed, reluctantly, to stay in Heaven to make sure it stayed afloat instead of ripping Earth into pieces to find his brother. Raphael stubbornly insisted he join Lucifer, but both eldest archangels would not have it. So Raphael flittered about Heaven, bringing herbs in his stock that would warm Gabriel up and the heat from stars to help create a warm bed for Gabriel. 

Earth was in a disarray, animals rushing through muddied ground and the cries of bird filling the air before silenced by the thunder. Lucifer moved quickly, searching high and low before finding Gabriel huddled in the corner in some tucked in cave. 

“Little one...” Lucifer stepped inside, voice a low and affectionate murmur of relief. Gabriel jerked his head up, rushed up and hugged Lucifer’s legs, giving a choked sob. “You ready to go home?” Hand combed through short locks of hair, smiling warmly as Gabriel nodded against his thigh. Hands moved to pick him up, arms supporting him as he looked at Gabriel’s face red from crying and the nipping cold. “Do you think you can hold on as I take us home?” 

Gabriel shook his head, giving a watery hiccup. “‘m scared.” 

Lucifer tilted his head in confusion, blinking before walking a bit further into the cave, silently relaying to Michael that he found Gabriel and that they would be staying on Earth for a bit longer. “Scared? Gabriel...you are very brave,” the Morning Star assured, taking a seat on the ground, keeping the tiny archangel nestled in his lap. Alabaster white wings curled around them, making Gabriel visibly relax. “Do you know how scary it is to just sit through this storm? I’m not so sure I would be able to do it...” he assured gently. 

“You get scared?” 

Lucifer laughed, kissing Gabriel’s forehead, fingers moving to straighten Gabriel’s ruffled feathers. “Of course I do. All of us get scared. All of us were scared, Gabriel, when we couldn’t find you. Believe it or not, even Michael,” he began steadily, watching awe form on Gabriel’s face. “We love you so much and if anything bad happened to you... I don’t know what we would do, Gabe. I was so scared you got hurt. So promise me you won’t wander off too far without telling anyone. Heaven is all at a loss without their favorite little Messenger, hmm?” He scolded gently as he could to the now guilt-faced archangel. 

Gabriel rested his head against Lucifer, giving happy sounds at the fingers moving through his wings before they fluttered in slight distress at having scared everyone. Warm hands eased them, Gabriel giving another hiccup. “‘m sorry, Luci. The storm scared me and -- ” Gabriel was beginning to tear up again, but Lucifer gently shushed him, laughter soothing as it echoed throughout the cave. 

“No, Gabriel, it’s not your fault. This is for next time. This is my fault. I didn’t protect you,” Lucifer murmured, hand moving to run through his hair, “I will always be there to protect you, little one. I won’t let anything ever hurt you. Now, how about we do something fun?” 

Gabriel’s face lit up, practically bouncing on his lap and forgetting all about the storm outside. 

“I’m going to teach you a trick with echos. This is a good place to start.” 

Gabriel forgot about it all for years to pass. Too swallowed up with his wings beginning to finally grow and being taught his new job by his siblings. It was only now, in a state of pure surprise that Lucifer of all beings shoved a blade into him, did he remember. Remember how distraught Raphael was when he came home, showering him with gifts to make him feel better, preening his wings until they shinned brilliantly. Or the look of relief on Michael’s face who swooped him up, pulling him into a hug that made Gabriel squirm and laugh. How Heaven just seemed to sigh all together in relief and move once again forward, and now Heaven was so broken it hurt to think of it. Gabriel didn’t recognize Michael or Raphael anymore, both so far gone in this never ending tragedy. 

Now Death hovered by Lucifer’s side, hand stretched out towards Gabriel and all Gabriel could do was latch onto Lucifer’s arm instead. He wouldn’t take Death’s hand just yet. One more minute. One more second. Gabriel tried to make Lucifer understand that it was okay, that he regretted leaving and he forgave him for all past wrongs and even this. It was Gabriel’s turn to comfort. It was his turn to give Lucifer a little piece of home. 

Gabriel finally felt brave.


End file.
